Czas wolny
by Kamael
Summary: Co shinobi robią w wolnym czasie? Jakie mają hobby?. Oneshot.


Czas wolny wg shinobich.

Sasuke Uchicha siedział na parapecie, był pochmurny wieczór. Zawzięcie coś przeprawiał i gryzmolił w niewielkiej niebieskiej książce. Stojący na stole kuchennym stoper tykał rytmicznie. W kuchni było ciepło, bardzo ciepło. Sekundnik zadzwonił. Sasuke wstał i go wyłączył. Podszedł do piekarnika i zapalił w nim światło. Z powątpiewaniem kiwnął głową i spojrzał na kartkę która wyglądała na wyrwaną z czasopisma. Usiadł na krześle popatrując to w stronę piekarnika to w stronę okna. Wreszcie wstał. Założył rękawice otworzył piekarnik i począł wyjmować po kolei blachy. Z przesypywał do miski pierniki, o miodowo cynamonowym zapachu. Wyjął wszystko. Ugryzł jedno. Krytycznie ocenił po czym przesypał większość do niewielkiego pudełka. Zjadł pierniczka do końca. Zakleił paczkę i przykleił kartkę z adresem sierocińca w Konosze. Schował niebieską książkę „Ciasta, ciastka i ciasteczka" do szuflady. Zabrał paczkę i wyszedł z domu. Gdy wrócił usiadł wziął sobie z miski ciastko i z zadumą zjadł. Nadal nie było tak dobre, jak te które robiła jego mama… Nikt nie wiedział, że pieczenie jest słodkim hobby dziedzica rodu Uchicha.

Dzieci z sierocińca miały do śniadania słodką niespodziankę następnego dnia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maito Gai znany bardziej (a przynajmniej on tak uważa) jako „Przystojna Zielona Bestia Z Konohy" trenował. Choć osoba postronna by tego tak nie nazwała, a osoba która go znała nie mogłaby uwierzyć, że on może trenować w ten sposób. Otóż Gai nie skakał, nie okrążał Konohy na rękach, nie miał na sobie kilku tonowego obciążenia, ba nie było z nim jego dumy i ulubionego ucznia Lee. Siedział cicho w domu w zwykłych spodniach i koszulce (zielonych, a jak). Gai składał łódkę w butelce. I to nie małą łódkę. Był to solidny i rozbudowany projekt autorstwa samego Gai'a. Spokojnie, skrupulatnie i precyzyjnie umieszczał kolejne elementy w butelce. W jego mieszkaniu było około 40 innych, małych, dużych i niestandardowych. Gai kochał to robić, choć morze widywał rzadko. Do okna zastukał orzeł. Gai odwrócił głowę i westchnął. Widział, że to oznacza misję. Wstał, odłożył narzędzia oraz niedokończony statek na półkę. Przebrał się i wyszedł. Dokończy kiedy znów będzie miał czas.

Kakashi zawsze się zastanawiał, jakim sposobem Gai mimo wielokrotnych uderzeń rękoma w twarde przedmioty, miał tak precyzyjne i opanowane dłonie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee z dziwnym pakunkiem, oraz boombox'em pod pachom wszedł do domu seniora. Przywitał się spokojnie z szatniarką(jak na niego, nad wyraz cicho). I wszedł na piętro. otworzył drzwi od auli. Wszedł ustawił na scenie sprzęt grający. Włożył płytę. Po czym przebrał się w formalny strój wieczorowy. I czekał. Sala zapełniała się ludźmi, wszyscy mieli już wiele lat na karku. Większość była emerytowanymi ninja. Witali się rozmawiali i każdy witał skinieniem lub zwykłym "dzień dobry" Lee. W końcu Rock powiedział głośno by wszyscy go usłyszeli.

- Witam, dziś moi drodzy będziemy pracować nad podstawami walca Wiedeńskiego…

Lee zaczynał uczyć się tańca przed wstąpieniem do akademii. A pracę w domu seniora przyjął z miejsca. Nie brał wynagrodzenia. W ten sposób spłacał dług wobec tych osób które tyle lat broniły wioski.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka Umino westchnął głośno. Dziś jego gry maiła słuchać duża widowania. Klub muzyczny "Cisza" był pełen. Iruka westchnął raz jeszcze. Kurenai klepnęła go w ramię.

- Zdenerwowany?? –

- Trochę, zwykle gram dla stałych bywalców –

Kurenai bywała w Ciszy rzadko, kiedyś owszem wpadała tu z Asumą, ale teraz nie miała czasu. Iruka też nie bywał tu zbyt często, choć miał opinię stałego klienta i od kilku lat grywał za pozwoleniem właściciela. Znali się z zajęć gry na instrumentach dętych. Które zaczęli w podobnym okresie we wczesnych nastoletnich latach. Tyle że Iruka został ninja i miał inne obowiązki, a gra na saksofonie stała się rozrywką i uspokajaczem. A jego przyjaciel iegiem lat otworzył "Cisza" klub.

Podniósł ze stojaka instrument. Wyszedł na scenę i wkrótce cały pub utonął w soul jazzowych dźwiękach saksofonu Iruki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino Aburame rzucił kośćmi. Spojrzał w oczy Hinacie, jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji.

- Cóż demon Tengu, chybił jego miecz minął cię o włos.

Hinata odetchnęła z ulgą. Było blisko. Grała z Shino od ponad dwóch lat i wiedziała, że rzadko litował się nad swoimi graczami. Ich grupa RPG'owa na początku liczyła tylko cztery osoby. Siostry Hyuuga, Hanabi i Hinatę, oraz Konohamaru(który chciał zbliżyć się do tej pierwszej). Jakiś czas temu dołączył Kiba. Grali głównie w fantasy, czasem horrory. Shino był dobrym i sprawiedliwym mistrzem gry, choć surowym. Dodatkowo dziś przyglądali się grze Moegi i Udon którzy zainteresowani zostali RPG przez Konohamaru. Grali dalej. Zasadzka demonów Tengu się nie udała, drużyna mogła kontynuować. Shino spokojnym głosem pasującym do narratora prowadził dalej.

Kiba głośno komentował sesję, kiedy wychodzili z domu klanu Aburame. Dziś udało im się skończyć kampanię która trwał od ponad 10 sesji. Shino patrzył przez okno na graczy. Jego uśmiech zdradzał radość i zadowolenie. W dodatku pozyskał nowych graczy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji z uśmiechem wyszedł z księgarni. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do dzielnicy Hyuuga. Trening na dziś się skończył, w dodatku nie oczekiwał żadnych misji w najbliższych kilku dniach. Wszedł do domu. Zrobił sobie herbatę, po czym udał się do swojego pokoju. Pokuj był ascetyczny. Posłanie, półka i szafa w ścianie. Półkę jednak zdobiły książki o kolorowych okładkach. Było ich dużo. O różnych wymiarach i grubości. Usiadł koło okna, stawiając koło siebie herbatę, zapalił światło. Wyjął książkę. Zagłębił się w lekturze. Czytał do późna w nocy. Co jakiś czas się uśmiechał, lub delikatnie kręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. Raz nawet otwarcie zachichotał. Gdy skończył, włożył zakładkę i odłożył książkę na półkę. „Zadanie Goblina" legło pomiędzy książkami z serii „Dragon Lance", a „Siewcą Wiatru". Neji zgasił światło i legł do snu.

10 lat temu podczas rozporządzania rzeczami które zostały mu po ojcu, znalazł starą i sczytaną książkę. Przeczytał półgłosem wówczas słowo, którego nie znał.

- „Hobbit"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru Nara był na randce. Cóż każdy młody chłopak czasami chodzi na randki. Tylko że ten przypadek był wyjątkowy. Jego towarzyską była piękna blond dziewczyna. A on był leniwcem jakich mało. Siedzieli w kinie, film dopiero się zaczął. Temari ukradkiem spoglądała na Shikamaru czekając kiedy ten zaśnie. Dziś to ona wybrała film i wolała by żeby to docenił, skoro ostatnio ona musiała się przemęczyć na tym popiepszonym filmie o starym dziadku w świątyni. Shikamaru jednak nie spał. Oglądał film. Choć robił to bez zaangażowania.

Film się skończył, Temari ramię w ramię z Shikamaru szli ulicą Konohy.

- Nie zasnąłeś, dziwne – mruknęła – zwykle wykorzystujesz do spania każdą możliwość –

- Lubię kino, i bardzo lubię oglądać filmy na dużym ekranie – odparł sennie

- I nigdy nie zasypiasz?? –

- Nigdy –

Nie miała więcej pytań. Czasami trudno było tego gościa zrozumieć.


End file.
